wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Patch 3.0.8 (undocumented changes)
This article lists all of Patch 3.0.8's undocumented changes. See the main article for the official list of documented changes. Achievements * is now obtainable. See below for details. * New achievements: -obtain 75 companions, rewards Baby Fawn's Salt Lick and -obtain 100 mounts, rewards Red Dragonhawk Mount or Blue Dragonhawk Mount PvP Lake Wintergrasp * Tenacity effect has been lowered. Now improving your health, healing, and health regen by 18% (Old - 25%) and increasing your damage dealt by 14%. (Old - 18%) * Restricted Flight Area duration increased from 8 to 9 seconds. * Rewards added for : :† Possible bug - Should be resilience instead of critical strike rating, since this is a PvP trinket Death Knight * Glyph changes, see below. * Sigil changes (see below) Druid * Maim duration has been increased by 1 second. (3/4/5/6/7 seconds) * Survival Instincts now temporarily grants you 30% of your current maximum health for 20 sec. (Old - 30% of your maximum health) * Thick Hide now increases your armor contribution from cloth and leather items by 4/7/10%. (Old - All items) * Feral Attack Power removed. Instead only druids see the druid only attack power gains by all weapons, such as , , , , , , , , , , , and others. Hunter * changes (see below) * Marked for Death now also affects Arcane Shot. * Prowl (Rank 2) level requirement lowered from 40 to 30. * Trap Mastery now only increases periodic damage done by Immolation and Explosive Trap. (Old - All damage) * Spirit Strike (Spirit Beast) now deals its damage over 6 seconds, down from 10. Mage * Hot Streak now also affects Living Bomb. * Pyromaniac now increases chance to critically hit by 1/2/3% and allows 10/20/30% of your mana regeneration to continue while casting. Paladin * Glyph changes (see below) * Judgement of Light now also procs from ranged attacks. * Libram changes (see below) * Seal of Blood now deals 27% of normal weapon damage. (up from 22%) * Seal of the Martyr now deals 27% of normal weapon damage. (up from 22%) * Vengeance now stacks up to 5 times. (Up from 3) Priest * Reflective Shield now only works on the Priest. Shaman * Restoration changes: ** Healing Wave doesn't stack up to 3 times anymore and now increases the effect of subsequent Healing Wave spells on the target by 18%. (Up from 6%) ** Improved Water Shield has been changed to - You have a 33/66/100% chance to instantly consume a Water Shield Orb when you gain a critical effect from your Healing Wave or Riptide spells, and a 19.8/39.6/60% chance when you gain a critical effect from your Lesser Healing Wave spell. * Glyph changes (see below) Warlock * Backdraft now also reduces the global cooldown of your next three Destruction spells by 10/20/30%. * Chaos Bolt damage has been increased (from 1036-1314 to 1243-1577 for Rank 4). * Demonic Empathy now affects all spells for 15 seconds. (Old - 3 next spells) Warrior * Glyph changes (see below) Professions Alchemy * has been added. Resistance to all schools of magic by 50 for 1 hour. Guardian and battle elixir. Persists through death. * All Eternal Transmutes cast times have been reduced to 5 seconds (from 25 seconds). * Transmute: Titanium cooldown has been lowered from 3.8 days to 20 hours. Blacksmithing * added. Permanently increase block value by 40. * Changes (summary): Cooking * now requires only 44 recipes, down from 45, and will be obtainable (subsequentially making the ( ) title also obtainable). Enchanting * Added. Increase stamina by 40 on a level 60 or higher bracer. * Enchant Weapon - Executioner now permanently enchant a melee weapon to occasionally grant you 120 armor penetration rating. (Old - occasionally ignore 840 of your enemy's armor.) * Added. Increase stamina by 75 on a level 60 or higher melee weapon. * Cost for many enchants has been reduced. For the enchants that were changed, generally you will find fewer s and are needed, but more will be required. Engineering * and have new icons * is now and the cooldown has been reduced to 8 hours (down from 1 day) . Also, it can now be put into an Engineering bag. Inscription * Death Knight Glyphs: ** : When you deal a killing blow that grants honor or experience, the cooldown of your Death Grip is refreshed. (Old - Increases the cooldown of Death Grip by 10 sec but stuns targets for 1 sec.) ** : Reduces the cost of your Frost Strike by 8. (Old - Your Frost Strikes have a 10% chance to Freeze the target for 8 sec.) ** : Your Ghoul receives an additional 40% of your Strength and 40% of your Stamina. (Old - Your Ghoul receives an additional 20% of your Strength. ** : Your Obliterate strikes for 20% additional weapon damage. (No longer decrease bonus damage per disease) ** : Your Raise Dead spell no longer requires a reagent. (Old - You generate 20 runic power whenever you summon a ghoul) ** : Your Rune Tap heals yourself for an additional 10% of the effect, and also heals your party for 10% of their maximum health. (Old - Didn't benefit the DK and only healed the party) ** : Increases the critical strike chance of your Rune Strike by 10%. (No longer increases runic power cost) ** : Increases the duration of your Vampiric Blood by 10 sec. (Old - Your Vampiric Blood also heals you for 3% of your total health.) ** : Unbreakable Armor grants an additional 15% armor. (Old - Unbreakable Armor grants an additional 5% parry chance but no longer increases your Strength.) * Hunter Glyphs: ** : Increases the duration of your Serpent Sting by 6 sec. (Up from 3 sec) * Paladin Glyphs: ** : Your Flash of Light has an additional 5% critical strike chance. (Old - Your Flash of Light heals for 50% less initially, but also heals for 140% of its inital effect over 12 sec.) ** : Reduces the cost of Hammer of Wrath by 100%. (Old - Increases the range on Hammer of Wrath by 5 yards.) * Shaman Glyphs: ** : Cooldown of your Astral Recall spell reduced by 7.5 min. (Up from 2.5 min) ** : Reduces the cooldown of your Fire Elemental Totem by 10 min. (Up from 4 minutes) ** : Reduces the cooldown of your Fire Nova Totem by 3 seconds. (Old - Increases the radius of Fire Nova Totem's effect by 2 yards.) ** : Your Reincarnation spell no longer requires a reagent. (Old - All stats increased by 5% for 1 min when you Reincarnate.) ** : Increases the chance per swing for Windfury Weapon to trigger by 5%. (Old - The attack power bonus on the additional attacks granted by Windfury Weapon is increased by 40%.) * Warrior Glyphs: ** : Reduces the health cost of your Bloodrage ability by 100%. (Up from 50%) ** : Increases the healing you receive from your Bloodthirst ability by 100%. (Up from 20%) ** : Increases the number of targets your Cleave hits by 1. (Old - Reduces the rage cost of Cleave by 5.) ** : Increases the damage of your Mortal Strike ability by 10%. (No longer reduces the healing penalty) ** : Increases the duration of your Rend ability by 6 sec. (Up from 3 sec) ** : Reduces the cooldown of your Whirlwind by 2 sec. (Old - Increases the number of targets your Whirlwind ability hits by 1.) ** : Your Victory Rush ability has a 30% increased critical strike chance against targets above 70% health. (Old - 90% health) Jewelcrafting * Added. Northrend version of . Materials required: ** ** x3 ** x3 ** x3 * added * Northrend rare gems can be purchased for x10 (see below) Leatherworking * and : Added. BoP, stacking stamina, intellect, spell power, and critical strike rating. Mats include several , , , and for both. Mining * Toughness now increases stamina by 3/5/7/10/30/50. (Old - Increased health by 30/50/70/100/300/500) Tailoring * The cooldowns for , , and transmutations have been removed. User Interface * The Achievement frame's summary display has been split into two parts: One for the Achievements tab, another for the Statistics tab. The bottom half of the achievement tab's summary now displays how many achievement points you have earned from each category. Items * : Changed to improve critical strike rating by 85 (Old - 85 haste) * x10 can now be used to purchase a , a , a , a , an , or a . * now increases spell power by 18 instead of 26. * now gives your Judgement of Command a chance to grant 173 critical strike rating for 10 seconds (old - haste rating) * and are two new hearthstone rings, for the tune of each, at (similar to the and ) * can now be used while not mounted and instead of changing your mount until you dismount, gives you a 1 hour buff that automatically changes your mount. * changes: ** No longer soulbound. ** cost was raised to 250 from 10. ** x10 can be turned in for 250 reputation with Sons of Hodir (275 for humans) from the newly added repeatable quest . * , and can be purchased for x30 each. * now gives Blood Strike and Heart Strikes a chance to grant 173 critical strike rating for 10 seconds (old - haste rating) * can be bought for x15 * now uses arrows instead of bullets. * now only works on melee critical strike. * Spell power lowered to 457 from 490. References 3.0.8 (undocumented changes)